


Midnight Sinderella

by RubyLeeRay



Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Smut, Spooning, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLeeRay/pseuds/RubyLeeRay
Summary: On the night of his birthday, Louis stumbles into the Princess' room interrupting an intimate moment between her and Sid. Sid doesn't mind though, in fact - the more the merrier as far as he is concerned and he's feeling generous towards the birthday boy.





	Midnight Sinderella

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustJen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJen/gifts).



> I could not think of a title but I made myself laugh with this one so consider it a working title. This is for JustJen who inspired and challenged me to write this - thank you so much I had a great time writing this and I hope you all enjoy it!

The Princess stumbled into her room still a little tipsy from Duke Howard’s birthday ball wishing she knew what room Sid was in. As she kicked off her shoes and flopped down on her bed, she barely had time to let the sigh escape her when she heard her door open.

“Knock, knock” A familiar husky voice rang out causing her whole face to break out into a grin. 

“Normally one actually knocks before entering a room.” She lifted herself onto her elbows and replied with a raised brow. 

“Never been a fan of normal really.” He replied gently closing the door behind him before making his way towards the bed. He shed his jacket letting it fall to the floor in a heap before reaching for the top few buttons on his shirt. He gazed into her eyes with a deep lust that ignited her own. “No objections?” He asked with a tilt of his head.

“Not tonight.” She replied returning his gaze with an intensity of her own as she lifted herself up onto her knees to greet him. She took over for his hands and made quick work of the buttons. He roughly swatted his large hand at the ribbons on the front of her dress and they unravelled easily. The newfound mobility and cold air on her previously covered flesh sent a thrill right through her.

She slid his shirt off his shoulders taking in every groove and valley along the way with her palms squeezing his biceps on the way back up before pulling him down on the bed on top of her. He gave her a surprised look briefly before his desire took over and his lips hungrily sought hers. He nipped and tugged at her lips while she dug her nails into his back. In no time at all the air the room was hot and heavy with their breathy moans. 

Sid reached up under her skirt and tore her panties from her body like they were made of tissue paper. As she reached down and unfastened his belt buckle in response, the sound of someone clearing their throat rang out, causing them both to freeze mid action. 

“Princess?” A soft voice called out to her from the door.

“Louis?!” Sid whispered looking down at her quizzically.

“Louis? Is that you?” The Princess responded hands still firmly on Sid’s belt. While Louis didn’t immediately respond, he closed the door and sauntered in towards the bed.

“Princess you left without saying goodnight which is unbecoming if I do say so myself.” Louis mumbled with half closed eyes. He appeared to either not notice the scene before him or was simply choosing to ignore it. 

“Sorry about that. I was just very tired and you seemed very busy. Um...Louis?” The Princess called out as Louis stopped at the edge of the bed. 

“Mhm?” He responded with as he sat down on the bed next to them. Sensing something was wrong, the Princess tapped Sid signalling him to get off of her. He shot her a curious look, but obliged lowering himself onto the bed beside her and as she sat up on her side making sure she wasn’t revealing too much of herself, he pulled her waist towards him so it was pressing up against his extremely hard groin in an attempt to motivate her to get rid of Louis quickly. The Princess took a deep breath and shut her eyes tightly willing herself to focus on the task at hand and not what awaited her in Sid’s trousers.

“Louis you’re in the wrong room. Do you want me to take you to yours?” She asked tenderly.

“No. I came here on purpose.” Louis responded with a hiccup and a small giggle.

“Are you drunk Lou?” Sid asked with a chuckle of his own. 

“Not that drunk.” Louis replied with a slightly sing-song tone still but the edge his voice carried whenever he talked to Sid was as present as ever. The Princess wasn’t sure if she was comforted by this or not.

“So waddya want then?” Sid replied cautiously from behind the Princess as she made eye contact with Louis. Louis took a few breaths before responding.

“It’s my birthday and while I normally don’t care for such matters, this year there was only one thing I wanted that I didn’t get.” He replied sadly while still only looking at the Princess. 

“And what might that be?” Sid replied seeing as how the Princess couldn’t. Louis leaned in and reached out brushing the Princess’ lips with the tips of his fingers. 

“Her.” He replied softly tracing her cupid’s bow. The Princess’ eyes widened both at the confession and how bold Louis was being in front of Sid whom she had obviously chosen. 

“L-Louis...I…” The Princess began wanting to let Louis down as gently as possible but not knowing how but she was suddenly interrupted by Sid.

“I don’t blame ya kid.” Sid replied with a laugh catching the Princess totally off guard. She was sure he was going to kill Louis but his sudden laughter completely dispelled the tension. Even Louis took his eyes off the Princess to look at Sid incredulously. While Sid’s laughter died down, the awkward tension threatened to resume. Louis had lowered his hand slightly but his fingers were still softly touching her chin. 

“I’ll tell ya what - since I’m feeling generous and admittedly little adventurous today - if it’s okay with her, will you accept a packaged deal?” Sid called out seemingly to both the princes and Louis without a hint of sarcasm. Louis’ eyes widened and the Princess whipped around to look Sid in the eye. 

“Sid what are you talking about?” She gasped not sure how she was feeling but her initial reaction was relief with a mixture of excitement which confused her. 

“I’m saying that there is an outcome where we all get what we want in this situation.” Sid pressed his forehead to hers after responding with a complete lack of sarcasm once more. 

“You’d...do that...with me?” Louis choked out. The Princess turned back focusing her attention on him once more. “I thought you hated me…” Louis continued.

“Hate you? Nah, hating you was never worth my time. You entertain me kid, you always have. Besides - I’ve always thought that you’re rather pretty. I’ve never been close-minded to deprive myself of the pretty things in this world - male or female.”

“I’ve heard rumors…” Louis responded with a lopsided grin.

“Rumors?” The Princess cried out excitedly at this new revelation turning back to Sid once more searching his face for any indication as to whether this was all a farce or not.

“I’ll tell ya what’s a rumor and what’s not another time.” Sid replied nuzzling his nose against her cheek and planting a kiss there. “So are we doing this or not?” Sid replied with the tone he uses to indicate his oncoming boredom. 

Sid looked down to the Princess and the Princess turned her gaze back to Louis. Realizing that her next move may or may not become ammunition from Sid for the rest of her life, she swallowed hard and placed her hand over Louis’. Louis looked down at his hand and then back at her before leaning in and planting a soft kiss on the Princess’ lips. 

“Now this is a birthday party.” Sid whispered excitedly as he pulled the Princess’ hair back revealing her shoulder which he began kissing. The Princess accepted Louis’ kisses and began tugging at his jacket which he removed while deepening the kiss. In contrast to Sid’s expert kisses, Louis’ were innocent and had a flattering eagerness that the Princess couldn’t help but giggle at. Unaware or simply too excited to question her giggles, Louis began stripping himself clumsily while climbing further onto the bed. 

The Princess reached behind Louis’ head and tangled her fingers in his soft blonde hair, willing her tongue to go further into his mouth. Sid reached for the Princess’ other arm and placed her hand back on his belt buckle while sucking on her neck. Because it was the Princess’ non-dominant hand she was having difficulties relieving Sid of his pants so Louis, sensing this, reached over and helped her out earning a nod of approval from sid. 

Sid removed his pants and returned his hands to the Princess’ body, slowly easing her dress down her torso. Louis took the liberty of removing his own pants while the Princess still held him firmly by the back of his head. He reached out and began massaging the Princess’ breasts. The same ones he had imagined so many times before were now in his hands and he moaned at the softness. In turn, the Princess moaned repeatedly into his mouth between kisses causing his excitement to grow and grow. 

Sid lifted the back of skirt up and ran the flat of his hand over her bottom before giving it a smack. Louis removed himself from the Princess; lips long enough to take in the sight and make eye contact with Sid who reached out and grabbed one of Louis’ hands bringing it under the front of the Princess’ skirt and up to her wet heat. 

Louis bit down roughly on his lips as his fingers parted her folds. The Princess grabbed Louis by the shoulder and pulled him tightly against her chest which he immediately took into his mouth. She looked back at Sid seeking his kiss once more. Sid responded by kissing her softly while rubbing himself against her opening from behind. Her body began jerking and she started crying out. Sid looked over at Louis who appeared focus and determined.

“Hey Louis - go a little slower - we want this to last and when she’s making all that noise - neither of us stand a chance.” Sid murmured softly while Louis nodded in approval before returning his lips to her nipples. Sid smirked and resumed kissing the Princess before gently pushing his way inside of her. 

The Princess moaned loudly as Sid grabbed hold of her hip and sought the deepest part of her. She turned back in resignation searching for Louis’s lips once more. Sid began thrusting at a nearly excruciating slow pace, taking the time to savour each and every inch of her interior. 

The Princess reached down and grabbed a firm hold of Louis’ member which was far more girthy than she expected. Louis noticing her reaction shot her a shameless grin. She began pumping him with a determined and steady rhythm. Louis took a brief moment from kissing her to look down and appreciate the sight of the same delicate fingers he held in his hands for dance lessons so many times before now exhibiting grace in an entirely different way. 

Louis closed his eyes and leaned back losing himself in her rhythm and the chorus of heavy breathing and moans from the three of them. He began softly thrusting into her hand and was starting to feel himself getting close to the edge when suddenly, Sid removed himself from the Princess and stood on the side of the bed. He roughly grabbed the Princess’ waist and in one fell swoop, had removed the rest of the dress from the Princess’s body. He then pulled her onto her knees still facing away from him. While Louis was dazed and confused, the Princess seemed to completely understand Sid’s plan and reached for Louis’ inner thigh, indicating that she wanted him to move. He turned to he was facing the tow of them but was below them. 

“That’s it. Now lay back and enjoy your present.” Sid remarked before the Princess took all of Louis into her mouth as Sid plunged his way into her from behind. The combination of movements sent Louis so far down the Princess’ throat, he was sure he was cutting off her air supply but the Princess reached a hand out and intertwined her fingers with his, giving them a gentle squeeze letting him know she was okay. 

Every time Sid thrust into her, it sent Louis further inside her mouth. The tight seal she had around his shaft seemed unbreakable despite the saliva dripping down and out of her mouth. Louis couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight of her so easily and eagerly. accepting all of him. Every moan vibrating against him as she bobbed her head up and down. 

Sid had one hand on her back enabling him to drive his way deeper into her as she tightened around him, while the other reached around the front to pick up where Louis’ had left off. Seeing his girl so completely undone like this while being filled from both ends was something he realized he was thoroughly enjoying. Even seeing Louis’ so lost in the Princess’ expert motions that he knew well was pushing him closer and closer to the edge. 

Sid sped up his thrusts which in turned sped up the Princess. She let out a series of moans as he began his relentless pounding. He watched as Louis used his free hand to grab the back of the Princess’ head and lay back surrendering himself to her. 

As the Princess watched Louis lay back and felt him twitch in her mouth, she too felt a twitch of her own as Sid carried on thrusting away. With a series of grunts, Louis erupted into her mouth at the same time Sid, having now grabbed hold of both her hips erupted inside of her as well. The overwhelming heat sent her over the edge as well and after taking care to swallow all of Louis, she let out a lewd cry she feared may wake the whole mansion. 

The three then collapsed onto a heaving pile on the bed, laughing as they tried to catch their breath. Both men rest their heads on either of the Princess’ shoulders and she ran her fingers through their hair soothingly. After a few minutes, the slow and steady breathing of the Princess was the only thing audible. Sid lifted his head slightly and took in her sleeping face before his gaze shifted to Louis and murmured. “Did you have a good birthday Lou?” 

“The best.” Louis responded earnestly with a smile before drifting off to sleep. Sid slowly reached over both of them and retrieved a blanket from the foot of the bed. He carefully draped it over them all then pressed a soft kiss to both of their foreheads before laying back and softly chuckling to himself picturing their reactions in the morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading! Have you played either Sid or Louis' routes?! I finished Louis and I'm almost done Sid. I really like the dynamic between Sid and Louis and I hope I managed to capture enough of it here. Hope you're having a great week!


End file.
